The Fox captures his Raven A NaruSasu Lemon
by UndyingRose
Summary: As the title says, it's a NaruSasu Lemon, so if you don't like lemons which we should all know by now that they hold sexual content, a lot of it at that then don't read ;)
1. The Fox capture his Raven

**Right, this is my first lemon in a long time ^^ So tell me what you think, but just don't burn it to the ground, okay? :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or main story in which these characters originate from. I just make them do what I want in a perverted plot ;)**

Story Start~*

The blond jinchuuriki felt a presence in the forest with him. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone or thing so continued on his thought-walk.

Naruto stopped and sat down on a rock near a stream; he just sat, and thought. He thought about how he loved being in Team 7, but how he failed to keep it together. He tried damn it, "I tried so damn hard! Yet you just had to be a stubborn ass didn't you? Didn't you?" He shouted up the stream.

Why couldn't he have just stayed? He would still have the same outcome; he could have been even better, stronger, than what he is now... _Oh Sasuke why didn't you stay? As a Team, we loved you... _

A sudden rustle and a movement of leaves coming from above him caught the blonde nin's attention. He watched as a silhouette of a familiar shape passed over head.

On instinct and before a second thought, Naruto jumped up and started a pursuit on his prey. He followed his raven, he to catch him, he needed answers, closure.

"Why the hell are you following me?" asked the deep husky voice of his prey

"I want answers" the fox demanded the raven boy, jumping from branch to branch

"Hn. Just leave me alone"

"No!" Finally catching up to his prey, the kitsune leaped onto his prey and they went crashing down through the branches, and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Grunting at the sudden unexpected force, Sasuke slowly got up, recovering from the shock and shouted, "What the fuck did you do that for, dobe?" the recovered raven was enraged.

"I told you that I want answers didn't I?" The fox growled back as he got off his back and pounced at his prey once again, this time capturing him by pinning him against the tree, using the whole of his body to press him against it.

Not used to the bodily contact; Sasuke's eyes bulged, his cheeks flushed and he looked away as to avoid eye contact, "I-I don't have to answer a-anything..." His normally demanding voice came out broken and stuttery.

The blonde nin noticed his prey's reaction to the body contact and smirked, "You can answer this one first," pausing to force his knee between the ravenette's legs, "Are you still a virgin?"

The question shocked him so much that he looked back up meeting his captor's cerulean eyes; he blushed an even darker red, "T-that's none of your business!" He grunted through his teeth as Naruto rubbed his leg against his member.

Smirking even more Naruto placed his lips by the blacked haired nin's ear "So cute" He breathed next to Sasuke's ear, then started to nibble at it, pulling away so his lips were hovering next to the ravenette's ear again, he whispered "you know, I prefer it went you aren't so cold and distant" going back for another nibble once he had finished.

The kitsune started to trail kisses and nips from Sasuke's ear to his neck, where once there he bit down harder and started to suck whilst nipping leaving a hickie on the black haired nin's neck. Pulling back, he admired his handiwork, then realised something, "You aren't protesting..." He breathed out in confusion, "Why?"

Sasuke, not realising that he had closed his eyes, reopened them. He took in the blonde jinchuuriki's statement, "No... I'm not am I?" Also confused about why he hadn't been protesting _well it is no surprise; he was the whole reason you couldn't stay... If you admitted you loved him...You wouldn't have been able to revenge your clan..._ the realisation hit him hard and fast. Naruto who had been watching him throughout the whole thought process watched as the realisation came over Sasuke's face.

"Well? Why haven't you been protest-"He was cut off as a pair of lips crashed into his.

The raven pulled away from the lips he desired to be against his again "Because..." He paused biting his lip, not realising how tempting it was for the kitsune to kiss him again, not really knowing how to put it. He decided for the 'straight-and-to-the-point' approach "I love you Naruto"

The cerulean eyes of the blonde jinchuuriki widened slightly in shock of the sudden confession, "You... You what?"

The ravenette rolled his eyes, "I already said it once, why do I have to sa-"This time it was Sasuke's turn to get cut off as the lips he desired crashed into his with such force he was sure they would be bruised.

Pulling away a little breathlessly, Naruto demanded "Tell me again"

For the first time before his clan was massacred, Sasuke looked up innocently as he said the next line full of love and care, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki"

Closing the distance between their lips slowly, and let them touch lightly so they brushed against each other whilst the blonde nin said the next words in between small sweet kisses, "I... Love... You... Too... Sasuke Uchiha"

The passionate kiss that followed wasn't filled with lust, but instead filled with love and compassion. Naruto's tongue asked for entrance to Sasuke's wet cavern, and he allowed permission happily. A short fight for dominance was won by the kitsune as he rubbed his knee against Sasuke's member more. The ravenette was all too happy to have every corner explored by this foreign tongue.

The jinchuuriki began to move his knee against Sasuke in a rhythmic pattern, earning him a small moan or grunt each time. He let go of one of Sasuke's arms, only to have them put above the blacked haired nin's head and pinned by the wrists.

Sasuke, not liking that he was pinned to the tree, decided to fight back a bit, but ended up protesting when Naruto halted his assault on his mouth by biting down on his tongue lightly, pulling away he breathed "What's the matter Sasuke, not liking having to be the submissive one?" He smirked at the glare that came across the ravenette's flushed face making him look cute.

"I'm an Uchiha, we aren't meant to be submissive" He pouted.

"Hmm... Looks like we have to teach you a lesson" Naruto grinned wickedly as he undid his headband with his free hand and began to blindfold Sasuke with it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Demanded the ravenette as his sight was blackened, leaving him sightless

"Teaching you a lesson" was the reply as the jinchuuriki undid the purple rope around Sasuke's waist, letting his already loose shirt fly open and his pants hang on for dear life at his hips, then tied the ravenette's hands up and above his head, with the aid of a branch. Taking in the sight of the helpless Uchiha made his member harden.

"Naruto, let me go!" The ravenette demanded. Truth was, he was curious as to what the blonde nin had in store for him.

His breathing caught when he got no reply, had Naruto left him here like this as punishment? After he had admitted his love to him like that? No, Naruto wasn't that mean... Was he?

Suddenly, he could feel breathing on his chest. His breathing hicked when the breathing turned into kissing and nibbling. Sasuke could feel each of these kisses get closer and closer to his left nipple. A soft moan escaped his lips without his command when he felt a warm wet thing flick over it and a warm hand caress his right nipple.

The thing, that Sasuke believed to be Naruto's tongue, began to flicker over his hardening nub, whilst his finger tips work on his other one. He would feel teeth bite lightly every now and then. His right nipple would be pinched every so often. Both these sensations would cause Sasuke's breathing to catch and make him moan lightly.

"Na-naruto, please," He begged in a breathless voice

He felt the hand and tongue swap over and begin assault his nipples again. But a new sensation made his hips buck as suddenly there was a pressure against his manhood. It was rubbing him through the thin fabric of his pants; he wasn't wearing any underwear today as he didn't feel the need to.

"Take my damn pants of already" He growled, he was becoming impatient with all this, he needed release soon, all this pleasure was making his manhood throb.

Chuckling, Naruto complied with Sasuke's wish by pulling down his pants, letting the ravenette's glory stand out in the cold, "Nah-Nahruhtooooh" he moaned loudly when he felt a warmth engulf him almost all the way.

The kitsune began to suck and nip and wrapped one hand around the Ravenette's base. Soon he had a rhythm between his hand pumping and his mouth sucking.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nah! NAHRUHTOOH" Sasuke yelled as he reached climax within the blonde's mouth.

As soon as the warmth had embraced him, it vanished, and in its place was the tongue to catch every escaping drop.

"Why thank you Sasuke" Naruto smirked, "that was delicious" He un-blindfolded Sasuke and crashed his lips against his, not giving him much chance to recover at all "Now say 'aaaaaah'" Naruto demanded, only smiling when Sasuke did as he was told "Good boy, now lube them up" he smirked whilst placing three fingers inside the ravenette's mouth.

Sasuke gladly did as he was told, knowing what would happen once Naruto deemed his fingers lubed up enough, they would become a tool to cause him pleasure.

"That's enough" Naruto smirked pulling them out of the blacked haired nin's mouth, whilst lifting up one of his legs so it rested on his shoulder, "now, this may hurt a little, just bare with it for me okay?" he smiled softly whilst placing his finger at Sasuke's entrance.

The ravenette nodded his head, only for it to stop as he whimpered in pain at the sudden intrusion. He could feel Naruto's finger wiggling about inside of him, widening him to lessen the pain later on. Pretty soon, the uncomfortable feeling started to transform into pleasure.

Naruto inserted another finger when Sasuke's mewls were becoming more frequent and began a scissoring action with his fingers. Sasuke hissed in pain but once again, pain turned to pleasure, he mewls and moans could probably be heard all over the forest.

And when Naruto inserted his third and final finger, Sasuke started to feel more pleasure than before. As Naruto began to hit his prostate "Oh Kami! There Naruto! Hit there again!" his mewls and moan increased in sound. Naruto gladly did it again for him, attacking his prostate until Sasuke was almost ready to release once more. But before he could, Naruto pulled his fingers out.

With a moan of protest Sasuke want to ask why he stopped until he saw Naruto unsheathed member, "Now Sasuke, this may hurt more that what my fingers did at first but, once again bear with it and the pain will end soon okay?"

The ravenette just nodded again and he was still climbing down from his near climax, but once again the intrusion had him whimpering in pain and tears began to form in his onyx eyes.

"Shhh, its okay, I won't move until you're ready okay?" The blonde comforted the blackettes pain by kissing him all over and keeping to his promise, when, and only when, Sasuke moved his hips to signal it was okay did Naruto begin to trust in to his beloved.

Sasuke's moans started out small out quiet, as mainly breathless sounds but as Naruto found that one spot again, found himself unable to contain his voice "Ah Nahhhh-Ruhh-Tooo" he moaned as his hip rocked up and down.

Naruto reached above them, not missing a beat with his raven, grunting and moaning in pleasure, and untied his hands. Straight away those hands were in the blonde nin's hair pulling him close so they could kiss whilst he matched the beats of Naruto's thrusting.

Soon the beat was picking up and they were on the floor, with Sasuke lying down and Naruto on top. The assault on the prostate hadn't lightened and Sasuke was nearing his climax, Naruto could tell, it was lucky he was reaching his too.

"Naaaa-Ruuuh-Toooo" Moaned Sasuke,

"Saaaah-ssuuu-kaaaaaay" Naruto moaned back in a husky tone

"I'm... I'm gonna-" Sasuke mewled, enjoying the feeling of being thrusted into by his beloved

"I know, me too" Naruto grunted in pleasure, never lessening the pace

"Together?" Sasuke questioned whilst moaning

"Together" Naruto confirmed and their breathing hicked up and became heavier. Naruto cupped Sasuke's neglected member and began to pump it roughly.

"Oh Kami!" Sasuke groaned loudly,

"Oh Nah-Ruh-Toh!" He yelled out in ecstasy as he reached his limit, his wall clamping around Naruto bringing the blond nin to his limit too.

"Sasuk-aaaaaaaay" Naruto moaned out loudly

They rode out their climaxes, and then Naruto pulled out slowly.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke whispered, still out of breath from the previous activity

"I love you too, Sasuke" Naruto smiled and kissed his lovers forehead.

Thinking back to earlier Sasuke asked, "What questions did you want to ask anyway?"

Naruto paused to think, then said "it doesn't matter anymore, I think I got my answers" He smiled and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Now let's get you home to bathe" Naruto smiled, dressing himself then Sasuke, "I'll scrub your back, if you do mine" he chuckled then picked Sasuke up bridal style, knowing it would hurt him too walk.

Sasuke, not struggling because he could feel how sore he was, agreed.

**So there you have it ^^ I know, there was a bit- or a lot ^^" of OOC... but oh well ^^ hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review so I can become better in the future! :)**


	2. Fun with cream

**Right, it's been a while ^^" Sorry about that... Well here's the second part of my NaruSasu lemon :) Hope you like**

He knew he looked suspicious, but that didn't matter, he needed to get to the hotel by 7 in less than 15 minutes, and this journey took 30 minutes on foot.

Pulling his cloak tighter around his body so that his outfit wouldn't point out who he was, and making sure that his hood was covering his noticeable hair style and shadowed his face so that his identity would be kept secret, and stalked closer to the trees, leapt up onto the sturdy branches then ran at full speed through the tree tops towards his desired destination.

The thought of being caught was playing on his for the entire time. The fact that he had to give his teammates the slip again so easily worried him, but his desire to meet his lover again was strong enough to outweigh his worry and make his feet move faster.

In his pocket he had one of many letters sent from his lover. They had been sending letters in secret for a short while now, and each one was more detailed, more erotic that the next. He blushed from the thought of how hot the last letter made him, then the urgent request, right at the bottom, had said that 'they had to meet A.S.A.P.'

Just thinking of the letters contents had made him hot and bothered. He needed to get to the hotel, and fast.

Moments later he was jumping down from the trees and mingled in with the people of his town, if his timing was correct he was already 5 minutes late.

Seeing the hotel that was specified in the last letter he jogged to it, accidentally bumping into a few people along his way, muttering a few apologies, he got to the doors of the hotel safely and unidentified and walked up to the attendant behind the welcome desk.

"Hi. I have a reservation?" He asked, not sure if his lover had already booked the room or not, covering up his voice making it sound a little lighter than it usually did.

"Certainly, could I ask for the name?" The female attendant smiled up at the hooded man

"Aiko...?" He once again questioned, that was the name his lover had said on the letter right? What if it wasn't? He'd have to get something so private out in public. Oh Kami, if he had to do that he would just d-

"Ah yes, floor 2. Room number, 15" She smiled after going through a few pieces of paper, "Here's your key. The room is just up those stairs, to the left and go right the way to the back"

"Er... Thank you" He was so relieved that he wouldn't have to book the room and that he had gotten everything but the time right.

Heading in the direction the attendant had told him the room was in, he waited until he rounded the corner, so that no one would see him, and then sprinted down the corridor until he was outside the room.

Suddenly, he was very nervous. His shaking hand managed to get the key into the lock somehow and he turned the handle.

"Well, you've kept me waiting long enough"

The sight that met him was enough to make his heart melt as well as making him become aroused.

The blonde jinchuuriki was stood with just a towel hanging at his hips, dangerously low, and was drying his damp hair. His torso was out in the open, letting this hooded figure see his lovers defined muscles flexing ever so slightly as he towel dried his hair, and the blondes arms, just how he wished to be wrapped in them again.

"Like what you see?" the blonde jinchuuriki smirked in confidence.

He stalked over to where the hooded figure was standing, put his body against the others body and put his lips up to his ear, "You're letting in a draft" he whispered, taking the door handle from the hooded figures hand and closed the door with his body pushing the others into the door, "I ran a bath, but it's probably cold by now, guess I'll have to run another"

"Now, let's take this dreadful cloak off." He smirked, "I can see anything that I want to"

First, he untied the string that was keeping it on his lover's body, then he pulled down the hood and looked into the onyx eyes that he loved so much, the cloak fell to the floor wish a quiet 'whoosh' noise, leaving the onyx eyed one identifiable in every way.

Sapphire met onyx, and both found that they couldn't hold back anymore.

"Na-Naruto, please?" The onyx eyed one asked

The blonde, best known as Naruto, closed the gap between the two and began to bite and nibble on his lovers neck, "'Please' what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shuddered at the way his name rolled of his lovers tongue, "You-nugh-know-wh-what-I-I-I-I-I-wa-aah-nt"

"But I can't be sure if you don't tell me, now can I?" Naruto teased, pulling away and made another gap between their bodies again.

Whimpering quietly at the gap between them again Sasuke whispered something that not even Naruto sensitive ears could pick up.

"What was that?" Smirked the jinchuuriki.

"I... I want you to... do what you did last time" The ravenette answered while looking away so no eye contact was made

"And what did I do last time?"

"You... You... Oh why do I have to point out specifics? You know exactly what you did to me la-"

Grabbing the ravenette's chin, the jinchuuriki forced the raven to look into his sapphire eyes, "Yes, I do know, I just wanted to how cute of an expression you would pull whilst trying to tell me" He leaned in and brushed his lips against his ravens, "and I must say, it was incredibly cute"

Sasuke went to protest, but the Kitsune had already claimed his lips and brought him to a silence, that was until he started moaning as Naruto began to rub the area that had been in an in between state for quite some time.

"Nnnnh" Moan Sasuke into his lovers mouth

Pulling away from his lips slowly, the Kitsune turned his attention to his lover's neck. He bit down, sucked on, and licked his loves neck tenderly.

Whilst his mouth worked on his lovers neck, his hands began to work on his lovers clothing. Already having taken off that dreadful cloak, it was easy to get rid of the other pieces of fabric obstructing his touch.

He pulled one end of the robe-belt from his Karasu's waist, which made his loosely fitting kimono type shirt fly open and his loose fitting trousers fall.

"Uhh...Nah-ruh... My, trousers... Around...Ankles" Sasuke managed to moan out.

Understanding that having your trousers around your ankles isn't the best feeling in the world, the jinchuuriki decided to pick up his lovers legs, one at a time, and placed them around his waist and began the short trip to the bed.

When he had reached the destination of the bed, he began anew on his mission to pleasure his lover in an assortment of ways.

He began by picking up the can of squirty cream he had earlier placed on the bed side table, he then squirted some on each of his lover's nipples and a cute whimper came out of his lips at the sudden temperature change. The jinchuuriki then made a trail of cream down the centre of his Karasu's body.

"Shame you still have your underwear on... I could have done so many fun things" A dangerously sexy smirk spread across Naruto's face, "I guess we'll save them until later"

"Nah-ruh" Sasuke breathed out, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks of his lover

Still smirking the blonde jinchuuriki brought his tongue to the cream covered nipple at licked, his taste buds exploded at the sudden sweetness of the cream and he began to lick and slurp up this delicious treat.

When he deemed that he had cleaned all the stickiness off he swapped nipples, and began on the other one. Throughout all this, Sasuke's voice had been lost and all that was passing through his throat was moans and groans.

Naruto had finished on the nipples that were now so perked they were beginning to get sore, and began on the trail down his lover's chest. He bit in some places, and sucked in others, making sure to leave marks all over his property.

Coming to the end of the trail, Naruto pulled down his Karasu's underwear and reached for the previously placed squirty cream can and put the tip to his lover's entrance, "did you do what I asked you to do in the letter?"

With a flushed face with an expression of pleasure plastered across it, Sasuke nodded gently.

You see, in the letter, Naruto had asked Sasuke to clean himself down there thoroughly the day before the night they would meet so he could do this exact thing.

"Good boy" Naruto praised and then squirt the cream up into his lover.

Whimpering once again at the cold feeling, and raising his hips to make the experience a little more pleasurable, Sasuke through back his head and moaned.

The blonde jinchuuriki chuckled at all the above actions and began to lick out his lover's entrance very enthusiastically. His talented tongue prodded and probed, invaded and caressed every inch of his lovers entrance sucking out that delectable taste of the sweet cream.

As Naruto realised he was coming to an end of sucking out the squirty cream, he reached for the can again, still continuing with his tongues movements so Sasuke wouldn't guess what was about to come, and he squirted the cream on his lovers manhood.

The ravenette yelped from the sudden coldness over his rock harded hotness and started to practically beg for Naruto to suck him off.

"Ngh, Nah-ruh puh-puhleas, aaaah, I-I cahnn't thaakeh it" He groaned through all the pleasure he was receiving.

"My, my, impatient are we?" Naruto teased pulling away from his lovers now clean-of-cream entrance.

He took the base of his lover's manhood in a gentle hold, and began to lick the cream of slowly and torturously wanting to hear more of his Karasu's moans and groans of pleasure.

"Muh... More" He gasped out

Complying to his lovers wish, rather than following his own, Naruto took the whole of his lover into his mouth and began at a slow pace, going faster every couple of strokes. He could hear the mewls and gasps for air coming from his lover which fuelled him to pleasure his lover even more.

He started to mess with his lovers sack which hung under his manhood by massaging them, he messed with his rhythm a bit so that his could include pressing the tongue against it as well as lovingly biting down gently on it every now and then.

Mewls filled the whole room, and from the increase in time between each one, the blonde jinchuuriki new that his lover was close to release. To help his lover get there even faster he brought the hand that had been docile to his Karasu's nipples and tweaked them lightly.

"Ah... ahhh... aaahhh... Ohhh... ah... Oh... Nah-ruh!" Came his lover voice, yes he was close, ever so close now. Any second now he would release his seed and Naruto would lap it up lovingly.

And just as expected, within a couple more seconds, the ravenette had released his seed mixed with the squirty cream and the Kitsune swallowed lovingly not letting even a single drop escape.

"Nahruhtoh" Sasuke's face was still flushed from pleasure and his eyes were dancing with lust

"Sasuke, you ready?"

Nodding a little too eagerly at the question, Sasuke pushed up his hips a little bit so it would be an easier entrance.

Taking his own hardness, Naruto put it at his lovers entrance, and thrust it slowly until it was all the way in to the base. Resting like that for a little while so that Sasuke could get used to the sensation of him being inside of him, took Sasuke lips once again with his own and nipped slightly at the bottom lip.

After a short while, Sasuke bucked his hips upwards so that Naruto would get the message that he was ready to continue. As soon as Sasuke did this little action, Naruto began thrusting into him at a slow pace.

Getting into the rhythm, Sasuke started to grind into his lover, and every time their hips met, friction was caused and in a chain reaction, that caused more pleasure for the both of them.

The air was begging to become hot at heavy with the mewls that were emitting from Sasuke's lips and the groans that were finding their way up Naruto's throat.

"Ah, Sass-uh... You're still, so tight" the voice of Naruto teased

"Uhh, Shu-shush" Sasuke managed to answer back through his mewls of pleasure

Naruto's beat began to pick up, and the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh was becoming increasingly louder. Sweat was beginning to become very noticeable on both of the two and the air was being scented with the smell of sex.

"Nah-ruh!" Sasuke was beginning to call his lovers name louder and louder with each thrust that slapped against him.

Their two bodies were merging into one. Sasuke could feel Naruto's length inside of him, he could feel the balls of his lover smacking of the cheeks of his ass, he could feel each tweak on his nipples, he could feel the way that his lover was looking at him, and he could feel the pulsing sensation from his own length beginning to match the pulsing sensation of his lovers.

The jinchuuriki could feel him coming close to his limit, and he could tell that Sasuke was also close to his limit. He took his hand from his lover's nipple and wrapped around the base of his lovers manhood once again and then began to pump. He did it so that each thrust and pump were opposites. The beat now became a thrust, pump, thrust, pump.

Sasuke was withering in pleasure, no longer able to hold back he came, and came hard.

Feeling the walls of his lover constrict as he came, Naruto let go and came into his lover, filling him up.

Heavy breathing filled the room and a layer of sweat clung to the two bodies, but Sasuke wasn't satisfied. He got to come twice, and his lover only got to come once.

Taking the initiative, Sasuke rolled his lover over so he was underneath him and brought himself off of his lovers length, he then lower himself down towards his lovers manhood and started to lick it clean.

Having no experience with this, it was a little embarrassing for Sasuke to do, but he wanted his lover to feel as much pleasure as he had and so, he carried on licking and sucking with his inexperienced yet talented mouth.

"Ah, Sass-uh... Where... Dhid yhuo, learn to"

Sasuke continued pleasuring his lover, not listening and focusing solely on pleasuring his Kitsune with his mouth and decided he would bring his hands in to help as Naruto had earlier done to him and with one hand he placed at the base of the length and placed the others on the ball sack and massaged them gently.

With the hand that was at the base, he began rubbing it up and down at a slow pace. This slow pace soon became faster as Sasuke found his beat and confidence, and began to pleasure Naruto easily.

Grunts and groans were emitting from the throat of his lover and Sasuke was becoming aware of the pleasure he was causing and continued doing the same actions for a while.

Soon wanting to experiment Sasuke used his teeth and, every so lightly, would bite his lovers length once in a while. He also used his tongue to press against the length and wrap around it, along with using the roof of his mouth too by pushing the head against it every so often.

Naruto was nearing his limit again, and Sasuke could feel it. He felt it in his hands as the balls he was holding began to constrict slightly and the length was twitching more and more and soon after, Naruto had released he seed once more.

Looking up, Sasuke swallowed what he had caught in his mouth and smiled at his lover, "How'd I do?"

Still breathing heavily Naruto chocked out, "Amazingly, seeing as that was your first time... It was right?"

Sasuke nodded and explained, "I've sort of been practising on ice lollies"

Blushing as he realised how silly it sounded he looked away.

"I'm grateful you would do something like that"

Sasuke looked back up at the sapphire eyes belonging to his lover and smiled shyly

"Come here" Naruto smiled opening his arms

Crawling across the bed, Sasuke entered in to his lovers embrace, and for the first time, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So? ;P Please review and tell me if I flailed anywhere :)**

**Thank you for readin, and until next time ;)**

**Oh, btw, this story still has some more chapter left in it ;)**


End file.
